


i could hold you forever (or until my foot falls asleep)

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Micro Fic Collection (Take Two) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “Listen, I am gay; if you expect me to be able to sit right, you’re kidding yourself.”“Wow, stereotyping gay people now? Roman, I expected more from you.”“I am a gay people!”





	i could hold you forever (or until my foot falls asleep)

“I could hold you forever,” Roman said softly. Virgil sighed from his position in Roman’s arms and squirmed so he was facing his boyfriend. 

“No, you couldn’t,” Virgil said dryly. “You’re already squirming.”

“My foot fell asleep!” 

Virgil snorted. “Maybe if you had the sense to sit like a normal person, it wouldn’t have fallen asleep.”

“Listen, I am gay; if you expect me to be able to sit right, you’re kidding yourself.”

“Wow, stereotyping gay people now? Roman, I expected more from you.”

“ _I am_ a gay people!” Roman argued, his face screwed up in bemused amusement.

“Are you though?”

“You are literally my boyfriend!”

“Are you thou-”

Virgil let out a small shriek as Roman shoved Virgil from his lap to tumble onto the other end of the couch. Virgil smirked over at his exasperated boyfriend and crawled back over to him, placing his hands down on Roman’s thighs. Roman squirmed, playfully kicking Virgil away. Virgil flopped down on Roman’s stomach, wrapping his arms around the back of Roman’s neck. Roman stilled, smiling, cheeks flushed. 

“You’re going to smother me,” Roman said. 

“Shut up, Princey.” Virgil leaned down, capturing Roman’s lips into a kiss. He smiled halfway through and Roman pulled away, smirking. 

“You’re blushing, Hot Topic.”

“All right, Sir Pain In My Ass, so are you.”

“I am not.”

“Are too.”

This time, when Virgil was shoved off Roman, he was expecting it, dissolving into a fit of laughter as he did so.


End file.
